The Lost City: The Lost Princess
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: It was just a normal day Station Square, a regular old Saturday you could say, but for Shadow... He learns he gets some new neighbors across the street that are a little off, could his strange dreams have anything to do with this? What do they all mean?


**_A/N: Yeah yeah, I don't own the Sonic characters except for the OC's which is all the characters in this first chapter except for Shadow. I also don't own that little paragraph of Lyrics. I can't remember the name of the song, sorry. ^^; _**

* * *

><p><em>Water... All there is is just <em>water_. I'm having the dream again, where I'm swimming in a vast ocean, just cruising along under the waves, able to breath underwater...Like a mermanhog! No... Like a merhedgehog or what ever, maybe even a fish! Yeah... A fish. _

_Wait, there's something in the water here with me.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>'BEEP BEEP'<em>** I groaned and brought my arm from under the covers and tried to knock my alarm clock off of the night table by my bed and pressed the snooze button, when I heard silence I sighed and kept my eyes closed on my pillow and my head covered by the covers on my bed.

**_'BEEP BEEP' _**I groaned again and just unplugged the damn alarm clock and put my pillow over my ears, _I'm to tired to get up now_...

**_'BEEP BEEP BEEP' _**I yelled and sat up in my black and red satin covered bed and picked my black alarm clock up, my eyes were probably blood shot from the lack of sleep. "WHY THE HELL IS IT GOING OFF ON A SATURDAY?" I screamed and pitched it at the wall, the shattering sound of it breaking calmed me slightly and I got back under the covers where I belonged. I closed my eyes once again with a small smile plastered on my muzzle, welcoming sleep with open arms. Right as I was about to slip back into the world of dreams-

**_'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'_** My eyes shot open as I brought the pillow over my head and screamed in it. WHAT THE HELL?

* * *

><p>A few minutes later I heard knocking on the door downstairs, oh great... Who is it this early in the damn morning? I heard my mother talk and some unfamiliar voices, what the hell? I sat up in bed and rubbed my tired eyes; I spent <em>way<em> to long out last night with my girlfriend. I peeked out of the blinds from the second floor of the house, I squinted to see that there was a moving truck backing up into the driveway across from ours.

_No wonder why the beeping wouldn't stop..._ I scolded myself for getting the two sounds confused for one.

_"SHADOW~" _my mothers soothing voice sang from the front door up to my ears, she always did have a wonderful voice. I through my legs over the side of the bed and stretched my back out, god... Last time I have a fight with Rouge, god. I stood up and headed out of my bedroom door, not caring that I was only in wine red boxers and a gray t-shirt.

Apparently my mother heard my heavy and sluggish footsteps since she started talking to me once again even when all I could see was her red furred feet in her favorite white sandals.

"Meet our new neighbors, they're not from around here, they even have a daughter around you and Rouge's age." My mother said and smiled at me once she saw I was finally down the stairs. I yawned and stretched and stood next to her.

"Mmm... It's to early, come back later." I slurred and laid my head on my moms head, her quills where short and curly. Some would say I'm a "mommy's boy" but every one knew I respected woman and I could never be mad at my mother, she was to nice and caring to be mad at her.

"Shadow!" She exhaled sharply, glaring up at me slightly, her bright blue eyes danced with flames of anger and annoyance. "It's almost two thirty in the after noon." She continue. I blinked slightly and scratched my ear and stood up straight, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Oops..." Is all I could manage before I saw who was standing in our doorway, She was a white hedgehog and about as tall as me, her eyes where blue, like ice blue... She had quills that where long and straight. She looked to be around my mothers age, maybe older? She gave a brilliant white smile that was just as white as her fur.

"Hello, I'm Alena Rose." She spoke. Her voice was as smooth and soft as silk, I smiled slightly and stuck my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, I see you've already met my mother, Sandy." I spoke and smiled at the older woman, she smiled in return and nodded.

"Yes, I have met your mother. Turns out we used to go to high school together." She smiled, I looked over to my mother and she only nodded once in agreement. I smiled back at the older female before me. She looked behind her and I could see there was someone hiding. "Come on, Robby. Don't be shy." She said and it turns out it was a small red hedgehog with quills kinda like that fakers at school, and bangs that covered his eyes slightly but you could tell that they where a darker blue then his mothers with a hint of green around the edges...

"H-Hi Sh-sh-shadow..." He stuttered slightly looking up at me, I smirked slightly, he was pretty small.

"Hey, Robby. How old are ya'?" I asked and bent down to shake his hand, he shook it and gulped.

"f-fourteen..." he said quietly, I was shocked! This guy was fourteen years old and scared of someone my size? He's gonna have problems in high school...

"Shadow-" my mother's voice knocked me out of my thoughts and I looked up at her. She smiled slightly and helped me up, I towered over her by a good five inches or more. "Why don't you take Robert and show him your room? Find something to do, Alena and I have some catching up to do." I nodded once and led the kid upstairs and into my room.

I fixed my bed and sat down on it and waited for the red hedgehog to finish coming up the stairs and enter my room. He looked like I did when I was ten... He gulped again and looked around, I could tell he was intimated by the stuff on my walls. Rock bands, Gothic bands, and others posters up in my room, blood red walls and a black ceiling.

He spotted my drums and bass and he instantly lighted up and walked over to them. "Mind if I play around?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Be my guest-" I started but he cut me off.

"But I am your guest." He shot back, I smirked and chuckled, he grinned and sat on the seat of the drummers kit and took the sticks up. I shrugged, thinking that this kid wouldn't be worth my time listening too...

He started off with a quiet steady beat, I nodded slightly and closed my eyes, enjoying the softness. He had rhythm, I'll give him that. Then the tempo started to pick up and he amazed me! I shot up and just stared at the kid bewildered. He nodded his head to the beat of the music and had his eyes closed the whole time!

He ended his little jam with the final bang of the main drum. He opened his eyes and blushes slightly out of embarrassment, I had my mouth open and my eyes wide. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN TO PLAY LIKE THAT?" I practically yelled at him, sitting at the edge of my bed in a seconds time.

"M-My d-dad..." He spoke quietly and looked down, but then he smiled and stood up. "He even taught me to play bass, I would use yours, but it's to big for me..." Robby rubbed the back of his head slightly, I nodded in understanding.

"Dude, you gotta play for me!" I practically begged him! This kid was awesome!

"Y-You can come over once your dressed. my room is all done being unpacked and put away..." He said and rubbed the back of his head, how could a kid this shy and this small be THAT DAMN GOOD of a drummer?

I nodded once and went over to my closet and took a pair of baggy blue jeans out and slipped them on, I slipped out in the hallway and into the bathroom only to return moments later with fresh breath and combed quills.

"Alright, let me grab my coffee and we'll head over." I said and he nodded, we headed downstairs and found our mother talking in the kitchen, I tip toed over to the fridge and pulled my iced coffee out without my mother noticing, only when I reached the door handle did I hear my name called...

"SHADOW!"

"Yes~?"

"Where on Mobius are you going?"

"To Robby's place." I stated and slipped out the door with the little red hedgehog right behind me and we booked it across the street.

"Hi Dad, bye dad!" Robby shouted to a red hedgehog we passed coming out from the moving truck and heading into the garage. He looked curiously at his son and me. He looks really familiar, like I've seen him before. I shook it out of my head as I followed the little squirt upstairs. We passed a room that said _**NO ENTRY ALLOWED WITHOUT GIVING ME A HUG FIRST**_. I scoffed at that but I slowed down to a complete halt when I heard someone singing from inside that room...

_"I'm about to lose my mind _  
><em>You've been gone for so long <em>  
><em>I'm running out of time <em>  
><em>I need a doctor <em>  
><em>Call me a doctor <em>  
><em>I need a doctor, doctor <em>  
><em>To bring me back to life"<em>

It was a girl singing it, her voice was, well, BEAUTIFUL was an UNDERSTATEMENT to put a long story short. "Shadow?" Robby said, I looked further down the hall to see the kid peeking his head out of what I assumed was his room. I tore myself away from the mysterious girl's room and into what looked like a recording booth. My mouth dropped as I looked around.

"We work fast, My room is done, this room is done, and so is my older sisters room." Robby said rocking back and forth on his heels and looking down slightly. What was it with this kid?"Anyways, wanna hear some bass?" He asked excitedly, I smiled and nodded and sat down on a black leather couch as Robert got his bass.

He started off nice, slow, and smooth, just like he did with the drums. Then he started to play some hardcore stuff! My mind was blown at the end of the song. My mouth was once more agape and my eyes wide. Who ever the hell his dad was... HE MUST BE A LEGEND!


End file.
